nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuchirumi : Ingredients Gathered! 4/25/2015
Title: Boom goes the Bear! 'Gathering ingredients, really?' was the first thing that shot through his mind as he snatched up the request in an instant, figuring it'd be an easy prize and a great meal ticket. The local rmaen shop was requestin g a variety of things just coming into bloom and wanted them before any other shop got their hands on them. He had a list enclosed with the resquest, which was stuffed in his messenger bag at this very second. ALl his weapons were in place, a precaution he learned to take after his fiasco with the stupid pirates earlier in the week. it took him twenty minutes to get from the office to the village gates, the ale enjoying his rainy route to the forest. He found it refreshing, both the mission and the weather, and was looking forward to the day ahead. before heading out of the village he picked up several trapping supplies and emergency first aid gear, including a flare gun with six flares. One could never be to careful. An hour later, the genin gave up trying to hunt via memory alone, having done nothing but set up snare traps, pit falls and box traps. Pulling the list from his messenger bag he saw mushrooms and berries, both things he knew the exact locations of. The herbs were a little harder. 'Berries...' he thought jogging off through the forest, looking for a particular patch. ALong the way he stopped low, gathering what herbs he could, matching them up with the descriptions under each name and marking them off as he went. He even ran into the mushrooms on his hunt for the perfect berries, knowing they were in the perfect spot. Few people would bother with the brambles to get to the and most animals only dealt with the outer most berries, leaving those guarded by thorns ripe for the picking whenever he wanted. 'They are around here somewhere..' he mused, darting from tree to tree, believing that a higher point of view might give him the needed perceptive boost he required. It took him another half an hour of searching, in which time he stockpiled the other ingredients he came across, but he found his favorite berry patch. 'Odd, they are almost bare...' there was more than enough to fill the order, but it looked like someone had been munching away at his private stash. He heard the rustling of a still present intruder and, upon sticking his head into the blackberry brambles, he caught side of the giant rabbit that appeared to have, in part, demolished his treats. 'C'mere you!' he mentally shouted as he tore through the bushes to get at the critter, chasing it for a good ten minutes before it vaished into a thicket. He managed to stick and exploding tag o it, falling forward and eating dirt before he got a chance to ignite it. Looking up, he caught the sound of his prey squealing loudly once, then falling silent with a loud snap. Rising to his feet slowly, Kuchirumi was attracted to the spot where the rabbit vanished by a series of loud crunching and snapping sounds. His mind raced as he weighed his options, though his feet continued forward despite his mind trying to process what was going on. he was curious, morbidly so, at what could have caused such a cute, fluffy creature to make such a hideious, ear piercing shriek Tip-toeing as his mind threw out the possibilitis, starting with urban myths such as slenderman, jeff the killer and more. SHaking those thughts of monsters from his head away, he rationalized it was probably some arger predator, maybe a wolf or wild cat. Peering through the bushes, the paper folding phenomenon was shocked to find a massive grizzly chewing on the remains of /his/ rabbit, the beasts muzzle slick and dripping the gore. Remarkably, the exploding tag he'd nailed the bunny with was glued to this creatures skull from the crimson goop that coated it's entire face. With a smirk, the geikami pulled back the bushes, sticking his tongue out with a loud, "Nyaaa!" at the bear. Turning on his heel, the vicious roar that he felt vibrate against his back sounded close enough for the atatched claws to peel the flesh from his bones. As he darted back the way he came, he continuously pelted the bear with projectiles from his two senbon, to kunai, to a barrage of paper that all stuck in the bear's face and shoulder region. 'ALmost there...' he registered as he passed a fallen tree near the path leading to the village gates. Hitting the dirt, he turned towards the village and tore off towards it, the bear exploding from the trees ht on his heels. With five feet between him and the gate he stopped, letting the beast close in to twenty yards before triggered the tag on it's face, blowing it's skull to shrapnel. He signed to the guards he'd pick it up shortly as he slipped into town. Stopping by the shop, he delivered his sacks of ingredients, informing them that they had an entire bear, minus the head, waiting for them at the southern gate to the village. With a cheery smile he slipped out of the store and headed up to the request office, the owner sending out a few men to pick up the hefty corps. ENtering the office, he turned in his mission slip and slump over, his forhead going to the desk as his adrenaline levels bottomed out. He was going to go home and have a nice sleep. As he turned to leave, however, he heard, " You got something on your back, kiddo." Looking over his shoulder, he could see bits of bear brains coating his outfit. 'SHower..THEN bed...' he corrected himself , then headed off.